


A Date to Remember

by dracogal1821



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: After writing a lot of lemons, I wanted to take a break and write some fluff. So enjoy this soft Zemyx!
Relationships: Zemyx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Date to Remember

With most of the Organization disbanded, Ienzo thought it would be a good idea to get Demyx’s help to assist with the plan of getting Replicas. Having brought back the Replica after Riku’s battle with it, Demyx plops himself down as Even and Ienzo get to work. Ienzo wipes the sweat from his forehead and takes off his lab coat. He places it gently onto a chair near Demyx and goes back to work. Demyx peers over and stares at the coat. He looks back at Ienzo, smiling slightly as he sees him wearing the sweater vest that Demyx got for him last week.

  
He looks back at the lab coat and grabs it. He gives a little sniff and blushes a bit. “It smells like him…” he whispers. He puts on the lab coat and snuggles into it. 20 minutes later, Ienzo walks back over to see Demyx asleep in his coat. He chuckles and kisses his temple. “Rest well, I got another mission for you…” Ienzo whispers in his ear. Demyx stirs a little, but remains asleep.

  
A couple hours later…

  
Demyx blinks his eyes open and sits up. He yawns as he gives a big stretch. “Did you have a good nap?” Ienzo asks. Demyx looks over and smiles. He nods and says “Yup! I even had a dream about Marluxia. He was in a beauty contest with Xemnas.” Ienzo gives a little laugh and walks over. He sits down next to Demyx and holds his hand. “Honey?” Ienzo asks. “Yes dear?” Demyx asks, blinking his eyes in a flirty manor. “Can I have my coat back?” Demyx looks down at the coat and sniffs it. “Yeah, sure.” He takes off the coat and helps Ienzo put it back on.

  
The next day, when Ienzo and Even are back at work on the replica, Ienzo leaves his jacket on a table. Demyx leans down and gives it a sniff. He beams and throws it on. “It smells like him again…” he whispers. “Demyx!” Even shouts. “Eep!” Demyx cries. “Get us some coffee.” “What’s the magic word!” Demyx calls back. Even sighs loudly and Demyx guesses he rolled his eyes. “Please get us some coffee.” Demyx smiles and jumps. “Sure thing!”

  
Demyx comes back with the coffee 10 minutes later. “Are you wearing my coat again?” Ienzo asks. “I sure am!” Demyx answers. Ienzo smiles as Demyx hands them their coffee. “Why, may I ask?” Demyx chuckles and leans his head onto Ienzo’s shoulders, causing him to blush a bit. “It smells like you.” Ienzo blushes more and covers his mouth. “But now it doesn’t!” Demyx takes off the coat and throws it onto Ienzo’s head. “Stink it back up again so I can wear it again.” Ienzo laughs as he sets the coffee down. “How many times are you going to do this?” Ienzo asks as he puts the coat back on. “As many times as I’m with you.”

  
Ienzo coughs and blushes again. Demyx smiles and pecks him on the cheek. “Love ya, ZoZo.” Demyx practically skips off as a portal opens. “Umm, where are you going?” Even asks. “Xemmy wants to hold a meeting,” Demyx asks, looking back. “So I wanna keep being the cool double agent and see what’s going on.” Before Ienzo and Even can utter another word, Demyx jumps through the portal.

  
Evens play out and the Replicas are completed. Naminé is picked up my Riku and is taken on the gummiship. As Naminé gets on, Riku looks over at Myde and Ienzo. “You two wanna join us?” he asks. Myde beams and races onto the ship. Ienzo smiles as he shakes his head. He walks onto the ship and they all head off to Destiny Islands.  
As Isa throws the frisbee at Lea, Myde jumps up to intercept. He laughs as Lea yells at him. Isa laughs at their antics as Ienzo is sitting against the wall, talking with Xion. Kairi walks over to Sora on the trees and they share their paopou fruits. Riku walks up and smiles at them.

  
A year later…

  
Ienzo, Myde, Lea, and Isa all sit at a outdoor table at the Bistro. Riku walks up, holding Sora’s hand. “I’m so glad you found him,” Ienzo says. Riku looks over at Sora and smiles. “Me too.” “Now you can make our triple date!” Lea says. “What’s the occasion?” Sora asks. “It’s Ienzo and I’s one year anniversary!” Myde shouts. “Awww,” Sora says. They sit down and begin to chat as they wait for their entrees. Once the food comes, they enjoy themselves. After a while, Ienzo clears his throat loudly, getting everyone’s attention.  
He looks at Myde and smiles. “It’s been a wonderful year with you as my boyfriend,” he starts. “But I don’t want you to be my boyfriend anymore.” They all gasp and Myde looks like he’s about to die. “W-W-Whaaa?” Ienzo gets up and reaches his sweater vest pocket. He pulls out a small box while saying “I only have one question for you.” He gets down on one knee and opens the box. “Will you marry me?” The others gasp as Myde tears up. “Ienzo…” he mutters. He sniffs and wipes his eyes. “Of course I’ll marry you!” he shouts. Ienzo smiles as he slips the ring on. Everyone cheers as they share a sweet kiss.


End file.
